


A Very Important Phone Call

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CEO Bucky Barnes, CEO!Bucky, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex on the Phone, Shameless Smut, Smut, au bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Your boss, CEO James Barnes, makes you work on a Saturday, so you decide to make the most of the opportunity…





	A Very Important Phone Call

Work as boring. You were bored.

 

Mr Barnes, the Big Boss had agreed to pay you double overtime if you came in to help him on a Saturday whilst he took a very important phone call about something or other to do with stocks and trades… or… Well, it was about money, anyway.

 

You hadn’t been able to think of an excuse quick enough so, here you were, on a Saturday at 08.00 AM, listening to him talk through the partially open door to his office whilst you managed some other urgent calls and emails for him and tried to get ahead of next weeks schedule. Mr Barnes’s voice was so hot though! Especially when he was passionate about something. The way his voice would get low, deep, the bass was almost enough to feel through the walls. The sudden and dramatic change when he was riled up by what the client would say, the way he would almost growl down the phone… it was enough to make the hairs on your arms stand up on end, but certainly not in fear.

 

Finally, there was that special tone in his voice, the one that you very rarely got to hear at work, it was the sound of joy, of a deal gone through and at his terms. He sounded happy and carefree and it made your heart sing to hear it. Oh, how you wished you could hear it right now…

 

You leant back in your seat, closing your eyes for a few minutes, it really was too early and Mr Barnes’s voice was so soothing. So arousing…

 

“Goddamn it, Wilson! I said 15 percent and I meant it!”

 

You open your eyes again, smiling to yourself, you quickly look over your computer, double checking that everything was up to date, before standing and making your way to the office door. Listening to Mr Barnes getting heated on the phone, it made your skin get warm in sympathy, your blood beat through your veins just a little quicker and your breath became just a little bit laboured.

 

You walk in, almost dreamlike, unable to stop your feet from closing the distance.

 

Mr Barnes’s pretty blue eyes snap up to your face and he frowns at you, clearly confused as to why you’re in the office. He’s still talking, his voice almost menacing now as he bartered with Wilson (whoever he was), and you swallow thickly.

 

His chestnut brown hair was sexily messy from the way his free hand was being pushed through it in apparent frustration. His plump and perfect bottom lip was overly pink from how his straight white teeth nibbled at it. The thick veins on his hands and exposed forearm ran boldly underneath the tanned skin, drawing your eyes to the tense muscles that were clearly bunched in stress.

 

Your imagination went into overdrive as to how you could help relieve that stress.

 

“Listen, talk is cheap, Wilson, and I have shit to do. Send over the goddamn papers at 15 percent, already!”

 

Mr Barnes may have been yelling at Wilson, but his concentration was solely on you. On your fingers that were tracing the skin of your neck, and moving down lower to the top button of the plain white dress that you wore.

 

You pop the button, making your intentions crystal clear.

 

Mr Barnes swallows, his eyes never leaving yours, already making you feel naked before you had shed one item of clothing…

 

The crook of his finger was all it took to get you to stand in front of him, in between his spread thighs that were now out from under his desk. When your boss gestured to your dress, waving a casual hand in a clear dismissive gesture, you make sure to take your sweet time in removing the item from your body, letting it pool at your feet so you’re left in just your underwear and pumps.

 

“Yeah… now that’s the type of thing that looks mighty fine to me, Wilson.”

 

You smile at your boss, clasping your hands demurely in front of your stomach, letting the sweet anticipation build as his icy eyes devour you, making you even warmer than before.

 

After another minute of unyielding audible deal making and constant silent visual caresses, your boss finally points to the bulge that tented the front of his slacks, his meaning couldn’t be clearer and you happily sink to your knees, making a show of crawling to his lap.

 

You trail the tip of your nose idly up the length of his outlined cock, taking your time, you’re in no rush after all, and you’re the one in control now, no matter what Mr James Barnes, CEO, may think.

 

The hand cradling the back of your head was a very loud, silent, indicator of what he wanted you to do, the sharp tug on the strands of hair at the back of your head even louder, but you still take your time, kitten licking the coarse fabric over the head of his cock slowly.

 

“Unnnffff… c’mon, d- man! Don’t play games with me!”

 

You raise your eyes to meet Mr Barnes’s blue ones, the pretty blue swallowed by his pupils and giving him an almost devilish appearance. The dark God come to ruin the sweet and innocent mortal.

 

You grin wickedly back at him, and raise your index finger to your lips in a clear “shhhh” gesture, then, ever so, ever so, slowly, you start to lower the zipper on the front of those wonderfully tailored slacks.

 

“This is takin’ too long, doll- I mean, Sam!”

 

You have to stifle a giggle at how the negotiations abruptly turn in Wilsons favour at your bosses slip up, but you’re too busy starting at the sight before you. You should’ve known that Barnes was a “going commando” kind of guy.

 

“Fuck, listen, I want you to stop playing with me and get serious, right now! This isn’t a goddamn joke anymore- aaahhhh…”

 

Mid rant, you decide to do exactly as your boss commands, and take him in your mouth, as deep as you can go, until the head of his cock is hitting the back of your throat and you gag slightly.

 

“COUGH!” Bucky steadies your head, petting you gently, calming you and encouraging you to continue as soon as you can, “Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry there, Sammy boy, just had something hit the back of my throat,”

 

You lift your head then to glare at your boss as he winks at you and covers the mouthpiece of the phone, “Get back to it, darlin’, you’re my good luck charm today,”

 

“Yes, sir,”

 

Bucky’s eyes darken again, and he starts to leisurely undo the buttons on his shirt as you start to swirl your tongue around him, alternating between that and bobbing your head up and down, trying to keep as quiet as possible so as to not arouse suspicion from the man on the other end of the phone call. Thankfully, Barnes’s voice is getting louder, and more strained the longer this goes on.

 

It probably wasn’t helping that your hands had removed your bra, or that your palms then started tracing and scratching his exposed abdominal muscles, making them jump and tense delightfully under your fingers.

 

Your cunt was aching however. As great as he felt in your mouth, you knew he would be even better buried to the hilt inside you. Thankfully, your gorgeous, sexy boss seemed to have the same idea as he took a firm grip of your upper arm and stood you back up,

 

“I’m gonna put you on speaker, Sam, I just had something real important jump into my lap, I mean, inbox, and I gotta use my hands to deal with it, that okay?”

 

He didn’t wait for an answer, just hit the button and maneuvered you so you were straddling his thighs, legs spread wide across them. You smother your gasp, hands over your mouth when his hand goes straight to your lace covered cunt, and he slips his fingers past the filmy barrier and into your soaking wet channel,

 

 _“Damn, you feel perfect.”_ He mouths at you as he continues to slowly thrust in and out of you with that one digit. So much sensation… not nearly enough…

 

“You okay there, Barnes? You need a break?” The man’s voice is deep, but holds a measure of amusement that you hardly ever hear in James Barnes’s.

 

“Oh yeah, Sam… now… tell me again how much you want me to stop teasing and really give it to you?”

 

“Uhhh… what?”

 

The words weren’t for Sam. They were for you, and you found your nice underwear in tatters and yourself pulled down and sat on your bosses cock before you even had a chance to take a breath.

 

Probably for the best. The overwhelming stretch and fullness would’ve made a stronger woman yell to the heavens in bliss. As it was, all you could do, all you were _capable_ of, was holding onto his shoulders and burying your face into the crook of his neck.

 

“Sam, Sam, Sam… just stop playing around,”

 

You gasp as silently as possible as Mr Barnes’s hands grab a hold of your ass cheeks and he starts to bounce you up and down on his shaft.

 

“I haven’t been playin’ this whole time, Barnes!”

 

“Yeah, y’have, but… oh… _fuck_ … it’s okay,” Your boss barely pauses his thrusts as he starts his CEO game with this client, doesn’t let the man interrupt him long enough to question why his voice is cracking and his breathing is so choppy, “I know you want what I _have!”_

 

Your bottom lip is going to be bruised with the way you’re biting it, but you can’t help it. Every thrust is bringing you close, so _close_ , to that peak… you can feel it growing, getting brighter and brighter…

 

“Well, yeah, but… come on, Barnes, let’s be real here-”

 

“You want real, Wilson? Okay. How about, you accept 15 percent in the next thirty seconds, or you can take your chances elsewhere and _I_ take this deal to Odinson? He would be happy to do business with me at these terms!”

 

How the hell this Wilson couldn’t hear what was happening was beyond you, the chair was squeaking, bouncing across the floor and knocking against Barnes’s desk. You were moaning, trying to mask the sounds in the skin of your boss’s neck, but they were getting louder by the moment. Your orgasmn wasn’t going to wait for anyone.

 

“But- but-”

 

“Last chance, buddy,” Bucky growled, squeezing and fondling your breast in one hand whilst the other still had a firm grip on your ass, “Going _ONCE!”_

 

One thrust directly on your g-spot,

 

“Going _TWICE!”_

 

Another, even harder, and you see stars on the not too distant horizon…

 

“Going _THREE. TIMES!”_

 

You don’t hear the man’s answer, you’re a bit busy being overcome by the most incredible and overwhelming ecstasy you have ever felt in your life. James Barnes, CEO, holds you down, impaled on his cock, as he fucks into you as his own release shoots through him. Your pleasure seems to last forever… and yet, all too soon, it was over and you were draped limply over Bucky’s half dressed form. The fact that you’re naked starts to make itself known and you shiver… At least until his arms constrict around you,

 

“You’re my good luck charm, Y/N… I love you so much…”

 

“Y/N?” A snapping sound jerks you awake and you stare blearily into the eyes of your boss, James Barnes… the man you had just had the world’s sexiest dream about, “You fell asleep! Of all the days to do that, I suppose this is it,”

 

His beautiful laugh makes your heart hurt. It was your very last day working with him, hence why you had agreed to come in on a Saturday, it was to complete all outstanding work and make sure everything was ready for his new assistant.

 

“Did Sam Wilson take the deal?” You ask after a few moments awkward apologising.

 

“Of course! I had my good luck charm right here with me!”

 

“You don’t need me to be lucky, boss.”

 

“I’m not your boss anymore,” James winks, “you can call me Bucky now,”

 

“Oh,” your heart leaps in shock, “Thanks! But, well, it’s a but late to worry, boss… I mean, Bucky. I’m going now, remember?”

 

“Yeah, well, about that,” Bucky starts, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “now I’m not your boss anymore… you want to go on a date with me? Maybe tonight? I… you really are my good luck charm, and I would be crazy to let you go that easily.”

 

Your smile almost hurts, it’s so wide across your face. Sometimes, dreams don’t come true… but sometimes life gives you a path to make them happen yourself.

 

“Yes, Bucky, I would _love_ to go on a date with you!”


End file.
